1966
.]] ]] ]] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *February 4 - ''The Ugly Dachshund *March 25 - Bambi (re-release; this would be the last ever re-release of a film in Walt Disney's lifetime) *June 1 - Mary Poppins (re-release) *July 29 - Lt. Robin Crusoe USN *September 28 - Academy Award Review of Walt Disney Cartoons (re-release) *October 1 - The Fighting Prince of Donegal *November 18 - The Adventures of Donald Duck *December 1 - Follow Me, Boys! (the last film to be released during Walt Disney's lifetime) Shorts *February 4 - Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree *May 5 - Donald's Fire Survival Plan Character debuts *February 4 - Winnie the Pooh, Eeyore, Christopher Robin, Owl, Kanga, Roo, Rabbit, Gopher, The Bees Theme parks *May 28 - "It's a small world" opens at Disneyland *June 17 - Thomas Guy Cleveland attempted to sneak into Disneyland's Grad Nite by climbing onto the monorail track; he was struck and killed by an oncoming monorail train, which literally tore his body to shreds. People Births *? - Mark McCorkle (screenwriter, television writer, and television producer) *? - Grant Bardsley (actor) *January 13 - Patrick Dempsey (actor) *February 11 - Jennifer L. Hughes (voice actress and production assistant) *February 13 - Neal McDonough (actor and voice actor) *February 20 - Cindy Crawford (model, actress, and television personality) *February 22 - Rachel Dratch (actress, comedian, producer, and writer) *February 24 - Billy Zane (actor, voice actor, and producer) *February 25 - Alexis Denisof (actor) *February 27 - Donal Logue (actor, comedian, director, producer, and writer) *March 3 - Tone Lōc (rapper and actor) *March 5 - Aasif Mandvi (actor, voice actor, comedian, and writer) *March 14 - Gary Anthony Williams (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *April 8 - Robin Wright (actress) *May 1 - Charlie Schlatter (actor, voice actor, and writer) *May 12 - Stephen Baldwin (actor and producer) *May 21 - Lisa Edelstein (actress) *May 25 - Rick Logan (actor, voice actor, and signer) *May 26 - Helena Bonham Carter (actress) *June 7 **Tom McCarthy (actor, director, and screenwriter) **Ayumi Kida (Japanese voice actress) *June 8 - Julianna Margulies (actress, voice actress, and producer) *June 10 - Laura Silverman (actress, voice actress, and comedian) *June 27 - J. J. Abrams (film and television producer, director, screenwriter, actor, and composer) *June 28 - John Cusack (actor, producer, and screenwriter) *July 2 - Kathryn Erbe (actress) *July 6 - Brian Posehn (actor, voice actor, musician, writer, and comedian) *July 9 - Pamela Adlon (actress, voice actress, screenwriter, producer, and director) *July 11 - Greg Grunberg (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *July 18 - Lori Alan (actress, voice actress, and comedian) *July 29 - Richard Steven Horvitz (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *August 1 - Daniel Gerson (screenwriter and voice actor) *August 10 - André Sogliuzzo (voice actor) *September 2 - Salma Hayek (actress, director, and producer) *September 7 - Toby Jones (English actor) *September 9 - Adam Sandler (actor, comedian, screenwriter, musician, and producer) *September 28 - Maria Canals-Barrera (actress, voice actress, and singer) *October 6 - Jacqueline Obradors (actress and voice actress) *October 9 - Tim Herlihy (screenwriter, producer, and actor) *October 11 - Luke Perry (actor and voice actor) *October 16 - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (voice actress, singer-songwriter, ADR director, and ADR writer) *October 17 - Mark Gatiss (actor, comedian, and screenwriter) *October 19 - Jon Favreau (actor, voice actor, comedian, director, producer, and screenwriter) *October 26 - Steve Valentine (actor, voice actor, musician, and magician) *October 28 - Andy Richter (actor, writer, comedian, and talk show) *November 2 - David Schwimmer (actor, comedian, producer, and director) *November 6 - Peter DeLuise (actor, director, producer, and screenwriter) *November 8 - Gordon Ramsay (chef, restauranter, and television personality) *November 17 - Thomas McHugh (actor and voice actor) *November 19 - Jason Scott Lee (actor, voice actor, and martial artist) *November 23 - Jerome Ranft (sculptor and voice actor) *November 26 - Kristin Bauer van Straten (actress) *November 28 - Martin Sherman (actor, voice actor, voice director, and writer) *December 3 - Adam Berry (composer and songwriter) *December 21 - Kiefer Sutherland (actor, voice actor, producer, and director) *December 24 - Diedrich Bader (actor, voice actor, and comedian) Deaths *June 19 - Ed Wynn (actor and comedian) *July 3 - Deems Taylor (composer, music critic, and promoter of classical music) *July 28 - Judd Conlon (musical arranger) *December 14 - Verna Felton (actress) *December 15 - Walt Disney (founder of Walt Disney Productions, Disneyland, and Walt Disney World, co-creator and original voice of Mickey Mouse) Category:Years in Disney history